Lily
by Evilprincesspien
Summary: A long search turns up a girl who bring her own set of issues to Storybrooke. No OC's, don't know who to ship yet, character backstory and huge-ass spoilers. For now a K but it'll probably change.


**Storybrooke**

And then she stood there. The girl she'd never been able to name, the girl who'd gone before she'd even got a glimpse at her. Dark, dirty blonde hair, green brownish eyes that resembled her own. She won't lie, it's not like she's looking into a mirror and it's just herself she sees, no, the girl is younger, prettier in many ways, but just as torn inside as she. The eyes give it away.

"I'm Maleficent." She starts, slowly. All she wants to do is run up to her, hug her, hold her. But she knows better.

The woman, not a girl at all anymore, looks her up and down, quickly and she probably thinks unnoticed. "Lily Hopkins." She says. A faint accent is notable in her voice and Maleficent already loves it. "You my mum?"

Maleficent nods. "Yeah... I mean, yes. Yes I am." A short pauze. "I've been looking for you. Ever since they took you away, I've been looking. I never gave up." And she can't help but feel the similarity with Rumple. "I never found you."

"I'm here now." She says. She is gutsy, Maleficent can tell, charming too as ironic as it may sound. She has the I-take-no-prisoners kind of attitude that sets her apart. But she tries to be too strong, to brave. Life has hurt her.

"I never found you." Maleficent repeats. "Can you tell me something? About you, I mean."

Lily moves around awkwardly, her hands in her pockets and shrugs. "Like my life?" When Maleficent nods, Lily nods too. "I guess I was lucky. I was adopted pretty quickly by a rich family. I went to good schools, a family that seemed to care, friends in plenty. An average life I suppose. Except the part when they found me on a beach, abandoned."

"You never wondered who your parents were?" Emma asks. Maleficent had forgotten she was there. The entire Charming family was there. Ursula and Cruella were back at Grannies, Regina was the one that stood by her side. And although she was still upset with the former Evil Queen, for the imprisonment and all, she was glad that there was someone who actually cared for her.

"Of course I did." Lily shrugs. "I just never guessed I would meet them, you know, with me being almost thirty and all. Kinda lost the dream when I was twenty-four and the kinship-analysis turned up blank."

"Kinship-what?" Snow asked.

Emma coughed. "It means she ran her DNA though the criminal DNA database to see if there were any partial matches that she could be related to. You know, when you're put up for adoption or just left at the side of a road or at a beach, chances are you have at least one family member who's done time." Emma explained. She turned to Lily. "So it came up empty?"

Lily shrugs again. "Nope. But seeing as my relatives are from another world, it kinda makes sense." She said. "So who's my dad?"

Maleficent raised her brow. "He's a... Ehh, maybe that's more of a private conversation?"

"Sure." Lily said. "I mean, it's not like I've wondered my whole life." With that she grabbed her jacket and left the sherif-station.

Emma looked at her parents. "I'll go talk to her."

* * *

_**a long, long time ago.**_

With Regina being busy, chasing her step-daughter and all, she rarely found herself at her friends' castle. But when she did, it felt like a holiday. Not that she ever really had a holiday. When she was little, she was tutored all year round and as queen the many trips she and her husband took were more along the line of dreadful happening she tried to get out of for weeks. But the only way that would ever have happened was if she was with child.  
But back to the matter at hand. She sat in front of Maleficent's fireplace, drinking a lovely cup of tea. The tea her servants tried to serve her was absolutely disgusting compared to the cup Maleficent made and whenever she was over at Rumple's and that blasted maid of his made tea, she was sure the girl tried to poison her.

"It's lovely, darling." Regina commented. She smelled her drink. "Absolutely lovely."

Maleficent smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying it." She said as she sat hers down. "Regina, I've known you for quite some time now, haven't I?" Regina hummed a 'yes'. "Well, I see you as my closest friend."

"That means a lot to me, Mal." Regina said. "Is something the matter? You seem a bit off."

Maleficent nodded. "I'm trying to tell you something."

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm expecting a child."

Regina's eyes flickered over her friends stomach and back to her face. "You're kidding me."

Maleficent shook her head. "I'm really not. Three months and three weeks. It won't be much longer before I'll start to show."

"A child?" Regina asked again. "But I thought..."

"You thought I drank the potion too?" Maleficent finished. "I did, for quite some time. But I forgot to brew it this one time, not very long ago, and that very night you came running through my doors, hysterical. Followed by a confused Rumple, do you remember?"

Regina snickered. "Oh that poor imp. He loved women but he was a far cry from an expert of womanly business."

"It was quite the night indeed. How long ago had your husband died?" Maleficent smirked. "Half a year I suppose."

"Something like that, but it was before I took the huntsman as a toy."

"How is he by the way?"

Regina shrugged. "Don't know, don't care."

"Now we both know that's a lie."

Regina just ignored her. "So who's the father? Rumple?" a comment which caused Maleficent to almost choke on her tea.

"Please don't say those things. Oh Merlin, could you imagine? Me and Rumple? No, no, no, that simply wouldn't do. The father is not of anyone's concern. He doesn't know, he will never know. And neither will the rest of the Enchanted Forrest. No, she'll grow up, taught by me and maybe you. And then she'll go her own clever way."

"You think it's a girl?"

"I know it's a girl. A bright girl, and she'll be pretty too." Maleficent smirked. "The fairest of them all."

"Don't even joke about that."

* * *

**Storybrooke**

"Hey, wait up!" Emma yelled. "Are you okay?"

Lily stopped walking and turned around. "You know. I'm really not. You were my friend. You were supposed to contact me." It started raining. "I know I did a shitty thing, but guess what. I was a kid. A stupid, lonely kid who just wanted a friend and you were my friend. We had some fun. But then you found out that I had been lucky enough to be adopted and you weren't and I suppose you were jealous of that. And I know I lied. But dammit Emma, you were my friend. You wouldn't even look at me." She stopped her rant. Water was dripping from her chin, her clothing soaked. "Just leave me be."

"But..."

"It's too late, okay. Accept that."

**A/N: So a new story. Like? Hate? AND WHO IS THE FATHER OH MY GOSH! No, I'm only kidding. I always kinda thought the lily-situation wasn't properly ended and then maleficent turns out to have been pregnant and my mind just wandered. They kinda look like each other, right? A little bit? **

**Anyways, if you have any ideas for me, suggestions, hate, just click the box. **

**Much love from me!**

**P.s: Also, I'm going to update some of my other stories, if anyone is interested. I don't know which ones yet. I'll have to watch some episodes to get inspired. Or if one of you guys know something, again, click the box.**


End file.
